Save The Hero
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: LIghtning es una mujer fuerte. Ha luchado contra hombres y bestias para salvar a su hermana pero...¿Quién puede salvarla a ella? One-shot. Lanille.


**Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores. Como bien se habrán dado cuenta antes a mi me gustan las parejas extrañas dentro del yuri y a pesar de no haber jugado aún Final Fantasy XIII se me ocurrió escribir algo acerca de esta pareja. Odio cuando dicen que Lightning es la versión femenina de Cloud. ¡No se parecen en nada! Pero bueno eso es harina de otro costal xD**

**Me inspiré en una canción o un video para hacer este fic, la canción por si sola es de Beyoncé con el mismo nombre de esta historia y el video siendo de youtube de la misma manera se llama: Lightning Save The Hero por si alguien se interesa y lo quiere buscar.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me perteneces. Sólo los utilizo con el fin de crear una historia nueva y diferente sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Bien, pues si alguien es fan de esta pareja espero que lo disfrute. ^^**

* * *

><p>El mundo parece sumido en una profunda calma, un manto estrellado cubre el cielo mientras la luna se muestra imponente en las alturas dejando que su brillo sea el cobijo de un pequeño grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de una fogata, sus rostros reflejan cansancio pues ha sido una larga y ardua batalla sin embargo todos muestran una enorme sonrisa. La paz se ha cernido sobre el mundo y ellos han salido victoriosos pero alguien se mantiene alejada con la vista fija en las llamas fulgurantes, su rostro sereno esconde la tristeza que realmente le embarga, su cabello rosado cubre una parte de sus hermosas facciones pero no impide que Vanille vea directamente esos hermosos zafiros por unos segundos leyendo en ellos un grito desesperado de ayuda. Por primera vez la gran y estoica Lightning desvía la mirada más nadie a excepción de la pelirroja lo nota.<p>

-¿Por qué no estás con Serah? – La pelirrosa se sorprende pues luego de romper el contacto visual, ha cerrado los ojos, recargado la espalda en una roca e intentado dormir pero nunca sus sentidos le habían fallado al punto de no escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose directamente a ella.

-Vanille. – La mencionada sonríe tímidamente antes de sentarse junto a la mayor recargándose en la misma roca, la ojiazul observa a su hermana que disfruta la conversación mientras los brazos de su prometido le rodean por la cintura brindándole la seguridad que necesita y tal vez un poco más. –Ahora está con Snow, ya habrá tiempo para estar juntas. – Cierra los ojos nuevamente intentando zanjar la conversación de una vez por todas pero la ojiverde nunca se ha dado por vencida tan fácilmente y no piensa comenzar ahora por eso en un gesto un tanto atrevido deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra, parecen complementarse, pareciera que la diferencia de alturas no tiene importancia en ese momento. La mayor se sorprende pero se mantiene en calma sin decir palabra.

-¿Aún no te cansas? – La pregunta esconde un significado aparte del que deja ver.

-Por algo estoy intentando dormir pero tu insistencia por entablar una conversación realmente me lo está dificultando mucho. –Pasan unos segundos donde sólo se escuchan las risas distantes y uno que otro sonido de la naturaleza misma. La ojiazul se ha equivocado en creer que todo termina ahí.

-No me refiero a esta noche. – Lightning ya se muestra un poco irritada pero no por la presencia de la otra sino porque su debilidad durante un par de segundos está a punto de hacerla entrar en una profunda oscuridad que lentamente cae sobre ella y no precisamente por la noche, lentamente se aleja de su verdadera identidad, se pierde en un remolino de pensamientos y emociones como si se tratara de un laberinto oscuro con una única salida que con cada giro parece alejarse un poco más.

-Entonces no puedo entenderte. – La general Farron ha vencido a cientos de hombres y bestias pero no tiene el suficiente valor o la fuerza necesaria para dejar salir las lágrimas, se esfuerza cada día para salir adelante por su hermana Serah, es una guerrera que lucha por los demás pero no hay nadie que luche por ella, continuamente se siente sola pero no quiere mostrarse débil ante nadie.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? – Lightning frunce el ceño pero Vanille no se intimida.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? – La joven proveniente de la aldea de Oerba se incorpora lo suficiente para cruzar su mirada con la de la pelirrosa quién la observa impaciente.

-Deja de cargar el mundo tú sola, es demasiado peso para una persona y en algún momento ya no podrás seguir manteniéndolo sobre tus hombros, eres fuerte pero no tanto, cuando se te venga encima quizá no haya nadie a tú lado para ayudarte, te hemos necesitado desde el principio, has sido nuestro soporte todo este tiempo y no hemos sido capaces de darte un poco de apoyo. Lo siento. – Una pequeña mano toma el hermoso rostro obligándole a mantener un contacto visual permanente, las lágrimas están ahí pero Claire Farron o lo que queda de ella se rehúsa a dejarlas libres, sus ojos pican pero se mantiene firme, r espira profundo y desvía la mirada.

-No soy tan fuerte. – Baja la cabeza intentando reprimir el llanto pero es demasiado, un pequeño sollozo sale de lo más profundo de su alma mientras dos finos hilos de agua salada se deslizan por sus mejillas. – Ni siquiera pude proteger a mi familia, lo intenté e hice lo mejor que pude pero no fue suficiente, no pude salvar a mis padres, no pude defender a mi hermana y casi la pierdo también. Los rayos no pueden proteger sólo destruir por eso me convertí en Lightning.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, nos trajiste a todos sanos y salvos, rescataste a tu hermana…

-Eso no hubiese sido necesario si la hubiese protegido desde un principio.

-¡Basta! – No era común ver a la dulce, tierna e infantil Vanille gritar de esa manera y menos si era en un tono tan molesto, inclusive la cálida y comprensiva mirada verde puede congelar a la misma Lightning, aquella mirada azul capaz de congelar el infierno y derretir los más grandes glaciares era nada comparada a los orbes verdes en ese momento. Todos guardan silencio observando intrigados aquella escena. – Deja de culparte. – La mayor no puede decir nada pues aún se encuentra sorprendida. La pelirroja se sienta sobre las piernas de Lightning sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas al mismo tiempo. – Te admiramos por las ganas de salir adelante que demuestras en cada batalla, te respetamos por el valor que tienes y tu gran corazón, pensábamos que el cariño hacia tu hermana era lo que te impulsaba a luchar día y noche si era necesario pero en este momento me haces pensar que fue sólo por egoísmo, si la salvaste para no sentirte culpable entonces no hay nada en ti que merezca respeto. Pero confío en ti, estoy segura de que amas a Serah tanto como para arriesgar tu vida por ella o ¿Me equivoco?

-Yo…-Las palabras se niegan a salir aunque sabe perfectamente cómo responder a eso.

-Creo que sí. – Los orbes verdes se cierran con decepción antes de que la dueña deje libre a la otra e intente regresar junto a los demás porque una mano la toma firme pero delicadamente del brazo haciéndole girar para encontrarse frente a frente con el par de zafiros que muestran tristeza.

-Daría mi vida si con eso consiguiera mantenerla alejada de todos los peligros. Es mi hermana y lo daría todo por ella cuantas veces fuera necesario. – Serah y Vanille sonríen más no así Lightning.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – La pelirroja se acerca viendo nuevamente la tristeza en el rostro de la mayor quién ya no se preocupa por intentar ocultarla. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna pide ayuda pues no necesita salvarse de una temible bestia pues le bastarían un par de segundos par acabar con ella, quiere y debe salvarse de algo mucho más poderoso: ella misma.

-Tengo miedo de perderla otra vez y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a salvarla. – Su voz es suave y casi inaudible pero todos se las arreglan para escuchar, callan pues nadie sabe como responder a eso. – No quiero perderla, es lo único que me queda, es mi única familia.

-No dejaremos que eso pase, ninguno de nosotros va a permitirlo, a cada instante nos has impulsado a seguir adelante y cuando no sabemos por donde continuar tú nos señalas el camino. Si existen personas que han sobrevivido a la caída de siete rayos nosotros podemos sobrevivir a ti.

-Siempre y cuando no te dividas en siete. – El comentario de Snow causa una carcajada general inclusive en el rostro de la pelirrosa aparece una diminuta sonrisa pero pronto desaparece.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – Su atención regresa a la joven de diecisiete años.

-Vuelve a ser Claire Farron. Tu arma ya no puede defenderte. – Vanille retira el sable-pistola de las manos de la otra para luego dejarla caer a un lado. – Tu capa ya no te dará el calor que tu corazón necesita. – Acto seguido la tela roja cae cubriendo el arma. – Tu armadura no podrá protegerte de tus miedos, no podrá alejarte de tus sentimientos y ya no podrás mantenerte alejada del mundo. – La hombrera y los guantes pronto acompañan a las demás prendas. – Tu bolso ya no tiene la capacidad de guardar tus lágrimas, las has reprimido por tanto tiempo que se ha llenado. – Mientras las manos de la ojiverde se dedican a desabrochar el pequeño bolsito rojo que se mantiene firme al muslo de la mayor, Lightning cierra los ojos pues el ligero contacto de las delicadas manos de Vanille contra la tersa piel de su pierna le produce un estremecimiento que espera nadie note.

-Ya no recuerdo como era mi vida antes de convertirme en Lightning. – La menor le abraza llevada por el impulso de proteger a la guerrera. Nuevamente parecen complementarse pues el cuello de la general Farron resulta el escondite perfecto para el rostro de Vanille, quién aprovechando la oportunidad aspira un poco de ese aroma parecido al perfume extraído de las más bellas rosas del mundo, cultivadas a orillas de un río cristalino que les proporcionó el agua más pura y fresca pues su torrente baja desde la nevada montaña dejando así que su fragancia fuese sublime desde el inicio.

-Yo te ayudaré a recordar si eso es lo que necesitas. – Es un susurro que sólo Lightning es capaz de escuchar. – Lo primero es dejar que el corazón te domine, deja fluir tus emociones. No intentes controlar todo lo que te rodea. No todo debe tener lógica Light. – La pelirrosa cierra los ojos, intenta descubrir lo que realmente quiere, el deseo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Qué desea hacer? La pregunta se repite decenas de veces en su mente. Una parte quiere correr hasta Serah y abrazarla, cerciorarse de que no es sólo un sueño. Otra parte quiere quedarse ahí, en el abrazo en que se ha visto envuelta segundos antes. La calidez de Vanille parece un buen lugar para quedarse por siempre. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra los orbes verdes de Vanille y entiende todo sin necesidad de darle más vueltas. Una linda chica de apenas diecisiete años a veces un poco infantil pero que puede ser lo suficientemente madura para ponerla en su lugar cuando es necesario, como se lo demostró hace algunos minutos. – Lleva lentamente sus brazos a la cintura de la otra cerrando el abrazo. Le cuesta un par de segundos recuperar la voz. Luego de una respiración profunda está lista.

-Gracias Vanille. – Todos en el grupo sufrieron la ira mal contenida de Lightning siendo Snow el más afectado seguido de cerca por Fang, Sazh y Hope también recibieron un par de golpes y empujones pero no ella, no Oerba Dia Vanille.

-Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites. – Siguiendo el consejo de la pelirroja, Claire se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, tal vez por el momento o quizá por ambos, une sus labios a los de la ojiverde quién luego de un par de segundos donde se ve realmente sorprendida, corresponde al gesto. Un beso lleno de temor, dudas, nerviosismo e incertidumbre más ambas disfrutan de la sensación pues sus cuerpos pedían a gritos ese pequeño contacto físico. Ninguna sabe muy bien cómo o cuándo inició todo. Vanille se sintió atraída por la hermana de Serah desde la primera vez que la vio. Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a quererle sin importar el trato un tanto frío de la otra y por sobre todo fue la única capaz de comprenderla cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo. Casi sin querer se enamoró de ella.

Por su parte la general Farron se divertía observando la actitud juvenil y un poco infantil de Vanille. Sus gestos le refrescaban abriéndole una puerta hacia un mundo diferente, un mundo donde no tuvieran que cruzar una guerra como esa. Jamás se atrevió a sonreír pues mostrar cualquier sentimiento para Lightning significaba demostrar debilidad, un punto desde donde pueden atacar. Lentamente se enamoró de esa sonrisa angelical, esos ojos verdes con la intensidad de las praderas y la profundidad del bosque, de todo lo que puede y significa la chica proveniente de Oerba, Vanille.

Se separan despacio cuando el aire se hace necesario para seguir viviendo. A Light no le importa demasiado morir si puede hacerlo de esa manera. Perdiendo completamente el aliento en un beso que atrás de todas las dudas esconde un sentimiento intenso como es aquello llamado amor. Todos están sorprendidos pues esa es una reacción que jamás imaginaron. Un grito de júbilo se escucha por parte de Serah para luego unirse a los aplausos de los demás pero ellas sólo se miran a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – A pesar de sentirse feliz, Vanille necesita una respuesta. En el fondo la sabe pero aún así necesita escucharla porque no puede creer que Lightning realmente la haya besado.

-Escuche a mi corazón. Deje libres mis sentimientos, me dejé llevar por ellos y entonces comprendí que desde hace un tiempo dejé de verte como una niña. Me enamoré de ti Vanille. – Se escucha una expresión de ternura generalizada que provoca un sonrojo en la ojiazul pero no deja de sonreír.

-Te amo Lightning. – La menor vuelve a unir sus labios mientras sus brazos rodean con suavidad el cuello de la otra para acercarla sólo un poco más. Claire Farron siente como las cadenas que por años la mantuvieron encerada en lo más profundo de su ser se rompen una a una dejándola salir nuevamente a la luz. Se siente libre luego de muchos años y ya no teme mostrar sus sentimientos pues es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse de cualquier peligro.

El tiempo pasa mientras aquel grupo sigue conversando animadamente, no les importa que la mañana esté cada vez más cerca pues eso ya no significa tener que esconderse o correr. Light sonríe, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió feliz pero ahora ya no tiene ningún motivo para guardar las apariencias. Luego de unas horas, cuando el Sol comienza su ascenso por el horizonte el cansancio se hace presente y poco a poco cada uno de ellos sucumbe al cansancio. Lightning protege a Vanille con sus brazos, la aferra de la cintura envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que no es suficiente para evitar que la menor tiemble ligeramente pues la mañana es fría. Con movimientos lentos la pelirrosa alcanza su capa la cual no se encuentra muy lejos de ella.

-Quizá esto ya no pueda darme el calor que necesita mi corazón. Tal vez el tuyo tampoco lo necesite pero es probable que pueda protegernos del frío. Del simple frío matutino. – La capa roja cubre delicadamente aquel esbelto cuerpo antes de que ambas caigan en un profundo sueño donde no existe la oscuridad ni el dolor. La angustia y la pena. Un mundo donde sólo existen ellas y su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien si les ha gustado o no. SI tienen criticas constructivas o alguna duda. Dejadme un RR. Sientanse libres de opinar ^^<strong>


End file.
